


A Little Longer

by echoaes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inspired by a prompt, Mention of Lucifer's Actors, Netflix and Chill, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: After a rough day, and weeks, Azariah find the comfort she needed.
Relationships: Azariah Riles & Avery Prett
Kudos: 2





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt “Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?”   
> Follow my instagram for more @.echoaes.

**A** zariah sighed and frowned at her laptop, it was too slow today or she was too irritated, or both. Finally she was able to type _netflix_ on the search engine and started to watch her new favorite show. Thinking about her day made her even more tired, which she didn't think could be possible. The young adult absolutely _loved_ her job, she was made for it and was sure of it but these stupid obnoxious clients she had to deal with? _Ugh._ She needed this job to live, not only did she need the money, but it was one of the reasons she could get out of bed every morning. Hopefully, she wouldn't go to jail any time soon for killing these sexist motherfuckers. Obviously, her boss wouldn't listen to her, he was _exactly_ like them and she had been too anxious to call him out of his traditional thinking. 

Watching Tom Ellis and Lauren German argue again on the screen made her feel a bit better, but not as much as the notification displayed on her phone. Due to her job, she truly missed her group of friends. 

**Avery, 10:02pm:** Still up? 

She rolled her eyes. _Typical._

 **Az, 10:06pm:** It's 10, Prett.

 **Avery, 10:07pm:** Right. Are we good ?

 **Az, 10:07pm:** Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we?

 **Avery, 10:07pm:** Was only wondering, you seem pretty distant these days. You're good?

 _Oh._ Of course he would notice. She had been too caught up in her job and her own head to realize her attitude toward her friends. She might have been less talkative, almost ignoring them to regenerate her social battery. She should have told him so. 

**Az, 10:09pm:** Oh, I'm so sorry Avery. I'm okay I promise, a bit tired now. I was about to relax and watch a show on Netflix. 

A minute after sending it, a cold sensation crawled inside her stomach, he wasn't answering anymore. _Of course he isn't._ Azariah, or Az, took a deep breath to calm the crippling anxiety inside of her. 

**Avery, 10:13pm:** It's okay Az. What are you going to watch?

She sighed, relieved.

 **Az, 10:13pm:** I have to catch up on Lucifer. Season 2. 

**Avery, 10:14pm:** Only season 2? 

**Az, 10:14pm:** Some people actually work, Prett. 

**Avery, 10:15pm:** Wow, first, I do too. 

She giggled. 

**Az, 10:16pm:** Yeah, 3 hours a week. 

Azariah knew exactly what she was doing, teasing the shit out of him has been her job for the past 4 years. _At least one insult._

 **Avery, 10:18pm:** I still have school you little bitch and you know it. 

For the second time tonight, she let a small giggle escape her lips and she whispered, “ _I knew it.”_

 **Az, 10:19pm:** Rude. 

The brown eyed woman bit her lips, a more pleasant sensation warmed her heart and she knew it, she missed her best friend. She couldn't remember the last time she actually spent time with him, maybe two weeks or so. She didn't like it. 

**Az, 10:20pm:** Want to come over and watch with me ?

 **Avery, 10:21pm:** Sure, I'd love to. 

**Az, 10:21pm:** Bring your own snacks :)

 **Avery, 10:22pm:** Are you serious? 

**Az, 10:22pm:** You're not going to eat MY food, mate. 

**Avery, 10:23pm:** Unbelievable. Fine.

“Hey,” Avery entered in her bedroom, a bag of snacks in his left hand, “maybe you should think of locking up your door, anyone could have entered here, you know.” 

“Or maybe I let it open because I knew you would come,” He raised his right eyebrow, “Okay fine, Prett, I'm a lazy bitch.”

Avery smiled at her, and passed his hand through his dark curly hair. He hasn't changed but she felt as if she haven't seen him for longer than only a few weeks. Azariah tapped the spot beside her and he understood the meaning instantly. 

“I missed you, Az,” He whispered after sitting on her bed, “what happened?” 

Her heart raced in her chest, “Nothing happened Avery, you worry too much.” 

For the second time, he raised his eyebrow, leaned his back against the wall and stretched out his legs. 

“You're only fooling yourself young lady if you think that I believe all the shit that is coming out of your mouth.” 

She laughed, her eyes never left his. She approached him, put her back against his chest and breathed deeply. His right hand found its way in her dark hair, as usual, and he stroked it in the only way she liked it. 

“I got overwhelmed, I guess.” She murmured while closing her eyes. “I haven't seen my therapist in a while, I should. My emotions and my job got the best of me, and I closed myself.” 

“It's okay. It used to be worse than that, remember?” 

She remembered quite well. 

“I don't want to think about it,” she sighed and straightened up to grab her laptop. She put it on her lap, and leaned against him once again, “Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?” 

Avery kissed the top of her head, “Of course not.” She hit the button play and relaxed.


End file.
